kirigakurefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Momoko
'''Character First Name''' Momoko '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki '''IMVU Username''' InnocentCrush '''Nickname (Optional)''' Momo '''Age''' 11 '''Date of Birth''' (Character's date of birth goes here. Make sure to list in MM/DD format. Example: 06/14) '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Mizugakure '''Height''' 4'5'' '''Weight''' '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Student '''Scars/Tattoos''' None Currently '''Affiliation''' Hidden Mist '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' She's an airhead, really bubbly personality with an exception to when she fights, her mood changes to that of a serious nature. '''Behaviour''' spaces out allot, usually quite sweet, and affectionate though. '''Nindo (optional)''' Family protect each other. and the strong shall protect those whom don't have the power to protect themselves. '''Summoning''' Snow Hare '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uzumaki '''Ninja Class''' Academy '''Element One''' Water '''Element Two''' Wind '''Advanced Nature''' Blast Release '''Weapon of choice''' Origami kunai filled with black powder, sulfur, and pyrite. she uses them as a diversionary weapon, throwing a seemingly non intimidating weapon to throw you off your game, and let your guard down till it explodes. '''Chakra colour''' blue '''Jutsu List''' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia.) '''Allies''' None Currently '''Enemies''' Her father. '''Background Information''' Years ago, before her birth raged a war between two enemies. Each side had vast forces and power, with great weapons known as 'Shinobi'. This is the story of one such weapon. Born and raised in the village of Iwagakure lived a women by the name of Nayomi Uzumaki. Born into an honest, hard working family, her father lived a hard working life, his job as a demonlition expert made easier by the kekki genkai he posessed. Her father had a unique chakra type, which if mixed right could be detinated as an explosive, this technique was know as "Blast Release", the ability to demolish things simply by hand contact, or foot, depending on where he was concentrating his chakra. Later in his life, he met a women, with beautiful red hair, who made him happy and gave his life a sence of purpose, marrying her, they had a baby. Though sadly, the baby did not posess his same gift with explosives. The baby grew, studied hard, and learned to defend herself, and her village untill one day came when she was to defend it against threat growing in size and strength, the village of Mizuakure. The kage of both villages held a summit, where they agreed upon a term, to chose one of their best shinobi each to battle it out, to once and for all end the war. The young girl mentioned afore, now turned into a women, Nayomi. Accepting this challenge with pride and honor from her village she headed out to the destination of her battle where she came across a tall malicious looking man coated in black, and dripping wet. After a fierce battle, the women lost, laying helpless and defenseless on the ground, Rather then kill her, the man, scorn by the idea of a women being a greater shiobi then himself, furiously took advantage of the situation and raped the women giving her a momento to remind her of how utterly insignificant, and small her village was compared to his. She returned, beaten, humiliated, and worst of all, pregnant. Nine months passed, and she was blessed with, or burdened with twins. a young boy name Asuchi Uzumaki, and a small girl named Momoko Uzumaki. The two grew, hated by the village they enhabited. One day whilest playing amongst themselves, passing by children began throwing stones. The boy, being protective over his sister stepped in front of them shielding her body, in doing so her unlocked a hidden gift he didnt know he had. balls of blue flame floated around him sucking the completely dehydrating anything it touched. it was a technique only known to one man he knew.. that of his father, it must have been a blood trate passed to him. Having fended off the bullies they rushed home to tell their mother, and show her brother's new ability. However, it did not have the intended affect. the mother shrieked with fear, and had horrible flashbacks to her past, from that day on she only saw the cause of her nightmares in her son. The daughter however, later developed a skill of her own, one passed to her by her grandfather, it must have skipped a generation and went to her instead. She often got scolded by her mother for blowing the heads off her dolls and whatever else she could get her hands onto untill the day she took it to far, and her mother raised her hand to strike her. Her brother stepped in the way taking the slap. a tear trickling down his face the mother fearing for her life threatened him to leave now. So, he did, as did the girl who wouldn't let her brother face the world by himself. The two traveled to Mizugakure where upon their voyage they were attacked by badit shinobi her brother quite capable for his age defended himself easilly. However the girl was not so skilled. during the fight she was taken captive by one of the men and held hostage untill her brother surrendered, crying she pleeded for him to help there was nothing he could do. He dropped his jutsu and the banded laughed, you can NEVER trust a bandit. He tried slitting the girls throat but was cut down himself from out of the bushes. He fell to his knees and died, a small black kunai sticking from the back of his neck with the braded leafs from a carrot dangling from the end. The girl searched for the cause of said kunai but never found him. instead she found a small white bunny in which to call her friend. Naming it Fluffy. So the two traveled to the village, to meet their father, who had apparently gone rogue some years back because he believed his village was growing to weak. So her brother grew up fast and raised her. They both enrolled in school, and many years later, even her brother left her in search of their father. he wanted to punish him for making his own mother hate him. So Momo was left alone, to defend herself, she grew up nieve, but strong and continues to do so this day. '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: 0 Casual Meetings or Events: 0 Story Progression: 1% Clan Specific: Uzumaki =